Rise of the Shadows
Rise of the Shadows is the first episode of the first season. In this episode, Garmadon uses his underworldly powers to create shadow henchman. Plot Garmadon is in the underworld plotting. Garmadon says, "I must have a plan to defeat those stupid ninja and my brother!" Nuckal comes in and says, "Master, there is trouble outside." Garmadon says, "What's happening?" Nuckal says, "The ninjas are attacking just outside your fortress." Garmadon and Nuckal walk outside. The four ninjas are battling the skeletons. They defeat all the skeletons. Garmadon says, "All my henchman... gone! Gone forever! I'm defenceless!" Nuckal says, "You still have me and Kruncha." Garmadon says, "You think you two boneheads can guard me from those ninjas? That's foolish of you to think." Nuckal walks away mad. Garmadon hides in his fortress. He pulls out a map and trys to find a place to hide. He hears a loud creak and falls out of his chair. The wind picks up and blows the map away. Garmadon says, "NO... wait. When has there ever been wind in the Underworld?" He walks outside to see the ninjas doing the Tornado of Creation. Garmadon walks back. Garmadon quickly locks the door. Garmadon says, "With all my henchman gone and Nuckal and Kruncha exiled to Ninjago, who shall protect me?" A lightbulb dings over Garmadon's head. Garmadon says, "I have the perfect plan." Garmadon sneaks onto the Destiny's Bounty. He finds a sword and walks out to mast and sees the four ninjas training. Garmadon says, "Perfect!" He cuts the mast and it starts to fall towards the ninjas. Lloyd walks and says, "The Ninjago weather said nothing about dark skies." Garmadon says, "LLOYD?!" He grabs a rope and throws it around the mast. He pulls it up. The ninjas look behind them and Garmadon is gone. Cole says, "Must have just been the wind." They go back to training. Garmadon walks up the door of the Fire Temple. He looks up and gasps. Garmadon whispers, "It must be done. It must be done. It shall be done!" He walks in and says, "This place looks different." He climbs up a few rocks and looks out a hole. He sees a lot of snakes. He steps down and goes down another tunnel. He jumps though the hole and sees a potion on a stand. He grabs it and pours it into the lava. The lava becomes black and it starts rising and reaching the ground. Shadows start appearing wearing armor, a helmet, and a axe. And at the end one appears that has four arms, a helmet, armor, and four axes. Garmadon says, "One shadow to rule them all." He laughs. A shadow comes up and says, "I'm Henry." Garmadon says, "Hello, Henry." Another one walks up and says, "Hello. I'm James." Garmadon says, "Hello, James." Another shadow walks up and says, "Hello. I'm Gordon." Garmadon says, "Hello, Gordon." Yet, another shadow walks up and says, "Hello. I'm Percy." Garmadon says, "Hello, Percy." Another shadow comes up and says, "Hello. I'm Thomas." Garmadon says, "Hello, Thomas." The four-armed shadow comes up and says, "They call me 'The Boss'." Garmadon says, "Hello, Boss." The Boss says, "Take us back to were you live. We're dying to see it." Garmadon says, "I just created you shadows and you already want to see where I live?" The Boss says, "You have no idea." They go the Underworld. They enter the Underworld Fortress. The shadows look around and are enjoying the view. The Boss mumbers to himself. He pulls out out of his shadow knife and gets ready to kill Garmadon. Garmadon turns around and says, "Did you enjoy the tour of my home?" The Boss says, "Lovely," He starts squeezing the shadow knife really hard until it finally braks. "Just lovely!" Garmadon says, "Glad you enjoyed it." He realizes the broken pieces of knife on the floor. Garmadon says, "Were you going to..." The Boss says, "NO!!! NOT AT ALL!!! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME?!?" Garmadon says, "Sorry?" The Boss sighs and says, "Let's just get this over with." Lord Garmadon says, "But your my henchman. You just can't leave after the tour." The Boss says, "Oh. Really now? Perfect. Just plain perfect." Appearances * Garmadon * Cole * Jay (Does Not Speak) * Zane (Does Not Speak) * Kai (Does Not Speak) * Sensei Wu (Mentioned) * Nuckal * Frakjaw (Cameo) * Chopov (Cameo) * Krazi (Cameo) * Wyplash (Cameo) * Bonezai (Cameo) * Kruncha (Mentioned) * Lloyd * Lizaru (Cameo) * Snappa (Cameo) * Bytar (Cameo) * Mezmo (Cameo) * Fang-Suei (Cameo) * Snike (Cameo) * Fangdam (Cameo) * Chokun (Cameo) * Skalidor (Cameo) * Skales (Cameo) * Pythor (Cameo) * Rattla (Cameo) * Fangtom (Cameo) * Lasha (Cameo) * Acidicus (Cameo) * Spitta (Cameo) * Henry * James * Gordon * Percy * Thomas * The Boss Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes